Flash Fic Fan Fic Entries
by MG2112
Summary: This is a collection of Flash Fic prompt entries. Some may be Twilight-based and some may be OF. I have categorized this as Twi because some will be Twi, others will be original. Those that are will be Edward x Bella, AU or AH. It will be categorized at M as some will be and some may not be.
1. Week 22 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.**  
**©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 22.  
www . fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 06 / week-22-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt picture can be found here:  
i891 . photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / Week22FlashFicFanFicPrompt_zps69fed766 . jpg

* * *

**Week 22**  
Characters: Edward & Bella, unnamed male, unnamed female

%~~%~~%

I stood at the window and gazed down at the sign in the yard.

"Not Haunted," I whispered. "How can people have lived in this house and then had the unmitigated gall to proclaim that it is not haunted?"

The voice of my beloved echoed in my head.

"Dear, you realize it is only a falsehood to draw the curious."

I chuckled deeply. "Yes, I know." I pressed my face to the window and gave it a gruesome, desiccated appearance. The dog in the yard across the street saw me and began howling in terror.

"Stop tormenting that poor dog."

I felt the slight caress of wind across my cheek as by beloved's essence surrounded me. "This last couple simply was not right." An imagined kiss touched my lips. "Patience, my dear. We will find them." It was the remembrance of her living touch that kept me going.

"Yes, my sweet. Patience."

Instantly, the atmosphere of the house calmed then exploded with crackling electricity. I whirled and stared at the portrait of my beautiful wife. "We are saved."

Downstairs, the couple walked into the house and greeted the realtor.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Isabella."


	2. Week 23 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.**  
**©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 23.  
www . fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 07 / week-23-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt picture can be found here:  
i891 . photobucket dot com / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / Week23FlashFicFanFicPrompt_zps68ac4c7e . jpg

* * *

**Week 23**  
Characters: same unnamed male and unnamed female from week 22

%~~%~~%

It was a hot, sweltering afternoon on July 4th, 1969. The weather and temperature held no power over me, but affected the humans. These temperatures frayed tempers and tested patience. People with short fuses and tenuous grasps on reality were pushed to the brink. Now, what I saw troubled me beyond measure.

"Darling, come look at this."

Wisps of ethereal smoke were all that remained of my beloved wife. It tortured me every time I remembered the fate that befell her. Befell us.

She emerged from her portrait and drifted down to where I sat on the settee.

"Yes, my love."

I gestured at the television set in front of me. I paused the picture, so it captured a moment in time.

"Look behind the woman playing the flute – on the ground."

"Is that Archibald?" I nodded. "Why is he in the United States?

"Look, his eyes are glowing. Can you comprehend the havoc he can wreak in that environment? Those people are already taking hallucinogens. With Archibald wandering among them, he will turn that festival into a bloodbath!"

She whispered in my ear, "Go love. Go and stop him before it is too late for us all."


	3. Week 24 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.**  
**©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 24.  
www . fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 07 / week-23-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt picture can be found here:  
i891 . photobucket dot com / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / Week24FlashFicFanFicPrompt_zpsbc9be319 . jpg

* * *

**Week 24**  
Characters: Angelique and Imogene, original characters, living in Paris

%~~%~~%

My American friend Imogene and I were sitting outside the Café Ooh La La on the Rue de la Belle Femme when she brought up the subject of sex.

"Angelique, um..." she hesitated. Her face had turned a shade of scarlet.

"Imogene! What is it?"

"You remember Henri? We're going out again and I think he, well, he wants to … have sex!"

Her last words were said in whispered excitement. My sweet American friend had prudish notions about sex, but I loved her dearly.

"C'est magnifique!" I exclaimed. "My dear, French men are marvelous lovers. They _know_ how to please a woman." I sipped my café au lait and thought of my fling with Pierre Plein de Lui-Même. I crossed my legs tightly in blissful remembrance. The things that man did with his tongue and his long fingers were nothing short of heaven. And his cock, mon Dieu! Thick and long and hard and utterly delicious…

"Angelique!" I heard my name called from very far away.

"Oh… Yes?"

"Will you help me?"

"Darling, I will tell you everything you need. Now my dear, write this down."

Imogene pulled out her tiny writing pad and began writing my every word.


	4. Week 25 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 25.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 07 / week-25-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt this week was the song _Opposite_ by Biffy Clyro. I used the lyrics; they are found at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Week 25**  
Characters: same from Week 22  
Edward, Bella, The Man, The Woman in the Portrait

%~~%~~%

"Bella!"

I watched my Isabella as she stared, transfixed at The Man standing in my home. Even as our Keeshond, Archimedes, barked incessantly at him, she seemed disconnected from us.

I saw him, his fractured, stone gray face, like ancient parchment. Blood poured in rivulets from the cracks. He spoke to her, lured her to walk to him.

_I cannot stop the bleeding. Would you help me suture my wounds, dear lady?_

Her whispered "Yes" made my heart sink into the pit of my belly.

"No!" I screamed. "Bella, no! Listen to me, baby! Stay away from him!"

I tried to move toward her, but my body was frozen; an icy embrace enveloped me.

Archimedes barked and growled, running between me and Bella and The Man. He tried to bite The Man, but where he bit, The Man disintegrated as though he was made of air.

Bella's hand reached out to The Man. She acted as though she would caress his cheek as she always did mine. Her voice was tremulous, but almost lyrical as she spoke. "Yes, I can help you. I am a nurse. I will treat your wounds and mend your broken soul."

"_**Bella, love, NO!"**_

%~~%~~%

Biffy Clyro ~ _Opposite_  
Songwriters: NEIL, SIMON ALEXANDER

You are the loneliest person that I've ever known  
We are joined at the surface but nowhere else  
I look in the glass and stare at your, strained, grey, motionless face and ask  
Underneath, is there a golden soul?

Take care of the ones that you love  
Take care of the ones that you love

Baby, I'm leaving here  
You need to be with somebody else  
I can't stop bleeding here  
Can you suture my wounds?

Everyone is beginning to breathe as I break down  
You are in love with a shadow that won't come back  
Sooner or later we all have to wake  
Try forgetting everything  
Underneath, there's a perfect sky

Baby, I'm leaving here  
You need to be with somebody else  
I can't stop bleeding here  
Can you suture my wounds and feelings?

Baby, I'm leaving here  
You need to be with somebody else  
I can't stop bleeding here  
Can you suture my wounds and feelings?

Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh

Baby, I'm leaving here  
You need to be with somebody else  
I can't stop bleeding here  
Can you suture my wounds and feelings?

Baby, I'm leaving here  
You need to be with somebody else  
I can't stop bleeding here  
Can you suture my wounds?


	5. Week 26 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 26.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 07 / week-26-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt this week was the quote:  
"Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone." ~ The Notebook, Nicholas Sparks

* * *

**Week 26**  
Characters: same from Week 22  
The Man, The Woman in the Portrait

%~~%~~%

My robes had me near to overheated as I stood in the square outside the church. I felt disconnected from things that summer day as people milled about me. The sounds of women chattering as they made their market purchases filled my ears. The noblemen were there too, busking and boasting, speaking about themselves and their actions, but they were nothing more than puffed up pretenders.

Did people not comprehend that there were more important things in this life? There was increasing talk of war and just a few months ago a plague scare.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from across the square and turned to see, shading my eyes from the sunlight bouncing off the brightly-colored glass chimes a vendor was selling.

She was perfection. Deep chestnut hair curled and braided with jewels down her back. Her angelic face left me speechless. Such beauty was a gift from God. How had I never seen her before today?

My heart beat rapidly as my eyes drank in her radiance. The beauty caught me staring and smiled wickedly. My body responded in kind.

I felt a tap at my shoulder; turning I saw the Bishop.

"Father, we must talk."

%~~%~~%


	6. Week 27 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 27.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 08 / week-27-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt this week was the quote:  
"Do one thing every day that scares you." ~ Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

**Week 26**  
Characters: same from Weeks 22, 23, 25, 26  
The Man, The Woman in the Portrait

**Visual references:**

_The Man:_ i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / jaredletothedevilsinsidbynatas6277_zps004876ec dot jpg

_The Woman in the Portrait:_ i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / Amy-Lee_zps549a89c8 dot jpg

%~~%~~%

She killed me.

The beautiful, dark angel of my life killed me. She had said it was the only way, but I thought she was toying with me.

"_Do you want to try something that scares you?" she crooned as her breath tickled my ear. My eyes closed in bliss as I felt myself harden yet again. I was desperate to sink my flesh deep into hers. I needed to hear scream in bliss._

I gazed, uncomprehending, at the luxurious, draped and canopied bed we had shared over and over.

The bed we shared by candlelight and surrounded by rapturous love.

Every day for a month and in blatant defiance of my vows, we loved, fucked and feasted on each other until we were spent, but utterly filled with a sense of being complete and at peace. This raven-haired beauty, whose blue eyes almost matched mine, had captured my heart and soul.

Now, my body was sprawled naked upon a canvas of crimson, blood-drenched sheets. My dead, vacant eyes stared unseeing.

"No! It was not supposed to happen like this!" she screamed in anguish as her body covered mine. "You promised me!"

Her bloodied dagger fell to the floor.

%~~%~~%


	7. Week 28 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

**This is from the Fan****FicFlashFic**** entry prompt week 28****.****  
** www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 08 / week-28-fanficflashfic dot html

**Prompt picture:**  
i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / week28Prompt_zpsf25748b6 dot jpg

Replace "dot" with a period to make the links work.

* * *

**Week 28**  
Characters: same from Weeks 22, 23, 25-27  
The Man, The Woman in the Portrait

%~~%~~%

I waded into the dark, murky seawater, slowly removing layers of my gown with each step. By the time I reached the Island of the Stone Tower, I must be bare. My existence would be bared to Her, so I must arrive unclad.

We came from Seraphina, the demon goddess of flame. It was She who sent us forth to burn. During my life, I tempted fate thousands of times as I wandered the earth, drinking my fill of souls, pleasuring myself. Would the next man I met be the one to expose me before I incinerated him?

The day I walked the market in Florence, my life changed. I was inexplicably drawn to his presence. But, this man? Of all the souls, this priest had taken hold of my heart and I loved him beyond measure.

Was I selfish to take his mortality? He claimed my immortal soul and I needed his, but that meant taking his life as well.

Only Seraphina could grant me what I craved, for my love and I to be together until the end of time.

I needed faith.

My heart flamed with cautious excitement as I ascended the stone steps.

%~~%~~%

I'm sorry about these vignettes coming out this way, i.e., out of order. I don't know what else to say.


	8. Week 29 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 29.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 08 / week-29-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt this week was the photo:  
i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / week29prompt_zps41f3b10d dot jpg

Replace "dot" with a period to make the links work.

%~~%~~%

This week I received an Honorable Mention!

**Judge's Comment:** This was scary and so unique! I wish I knew what part of the prompts prompted these words. Such an interesting take.

* * *

**Week 29**  
Characters: same from Weeks 22, 23, 25-28  
The Man, The Woman in the Portrait

%~~%~~%

She was coming.

Her first born, Deyanira, was her most dangerous and prolific assassin. For millennia, Deyanira wandered the earth, clearing the chaff and refuse of men in Seraphina's name.

The moment Deyanira stepped in the water, Seraphina felt a different tenor to Deyanira's thoughts. Instead of wanting to share tales of conquest, she had a request.

The demon goddess rose from her throne and stepped to the fire stone. "Show me," she whispered. Images flickered and appeared in the stone, and Seraphina's heart soared with pride as she watched Deyanira kill, burn and revel in destruction.

The images of this last man appeared. At first, she roared in laughter that he was a priest. What would his Church think?

The man was quite beautiful, rivaling her daughter. His eyes… There was something intoxicating about those deeply blue eyes.

She slowly replayed the last images. Lovers were entwined in a deeply intimate and erotic embrace. They shared words of love between passionate kisses.

Seraphina screamed in incredulous fury when she realized the truth of her daughter's wish. Deyanira danced the razor's edge because this man should be long dead.

So, who would Seraphina destroy? Her daughter or the man?

%~~%~~%


	9. Week 30 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 30.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 08 / week-30-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt this week was the photo:  
i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / week30prompt_zps40863e8d dot jpg

Replace "dot" with a period and remove the spaces to make the links work.

* * *

%~~%~~%

**Week 30**  
Characters: same from Weeks 22, 23, 25-29  
The Man, Deyanira (The Woman in the Portrait)

%~~%~~%

"I must save her soul," I murmured.

The Bishop spoke to me, but his words could not penetrate the intoxicating fog that enveloped me. This woman held me enthralled. I was a man of the cloth and faced temptation daily, but _this_ was something else entirely.

My body moved to her as though she called to me. I was powerless to stop my rapid strides. The Bishop now chastised me, but it was of no matter. This raven-haired goddess' eyes were locked with mine and I felt compelled to be at her side. Her ruby red lips beckoned me with a knowing smile.

I looked deep in her eyes and beheld a beautiful and terrible dragon with many secrets. My mind was immediately flooded with visions of blood and death, great pleasure and blissful pain. My body stirred with desire at the sheer contradiction of her. She terrified and excited me. My mind told me to flee to my altar and pray to the Almighty. My heart beat furiously and demanded I speak to her.

"_Buon_ _pomeriggio_ _signorina_. I am Father Alessandro."

She looked down shyly and smiled. "Hello."

I raised her hand to my lips and kissed the dragon.

%~~%~~%

* * *

**Judge's Comment:**  
What an encounter. The poor Padre. He's got it coming, but he'll never be able to handle that dragon, even if the lady looks down shyly… We are not fooled!

Well done, immediate transportation into a different world, universe, time… and dragons. How my image gave you dragons, we will never know. Suffice it to say that I AM THRILLED to have inspired dragons. Thrilled, I tell you.

Well done, you. And nobody died. Kudos.


	10. Week 31 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 31.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 08 / week-31-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt this week was the photo:  
i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / week31prompt_zps5a7398fb dot jpg

and this quote: "Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated." ~ Confucius

Replace "dot" with a period and remove the spaces to make the links work.

* * *

%~~%~~%

**Week 31**  
Characters: same from Weeks 22, 23, 25-30  
Alessandro (The Man), Deyanira (The Woman in the Portrait)

%~~%~~%

She slowly traced her fingertip down my cheek. My heart raced. Her thumb caressed my bottom lip and my body ignited. Desire, a sensation that I had never truly experienced before today, flamed through my veins.

I licked my lip.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

Did this beautiful, improbable woman actually speak or did I merely hear what I wanted?

My body trembled with hesitation and passion. I warred with myself. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I… I want to kiss you."

Her hand slid down my arm and gently she entwined her fingers with mine. My eyes still closed, I felt her breath on my mouth. "Life is simple, but we insist on making it complicated. Kiss me."

This was wrong; it was against my vows.

My heart beat excitedly, with fear and a yearning I had never felt before.

I moved.

My lips touched hers gently and I smiled.

"See? Simple."

My arms held her face and in a split second, I irrevocably let go of what I previously held dear. A visceral, carnal need pulled her body tight, close to my heart.

As my lips melded to hers, the dragon's fire consumed me.

%~~%~~%

* * *

**Judge's Comment:**  
I like a Femme Fatale. It's not clear if the vows are quest, marriage or of a religious bent, and you make it not matter. It is clear there will be consequences and he is prepared to take them. For her, for what she offers.


	11. Week 32 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 32.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 08 / week-32-fanficflashfic . html

The prompt this week was the photo:  
i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / week32prompt_zps7d376f4a dot jpg

and this quote: "Travel brings power and love back into your life." ~ Rumi

Replace "dot" with a period and remove the spaces to make the links work.

* * *

%~~%~~%

**Week 32**  
Characters: same from Weeks 22, 23, 25-31  
Alessandro (The Man), Deyanira (The Woman in the Portrait), Lehava

%~~%~~%

I was sipping an espresso at an outdoor café in Rome, waiting for her. She promised me there was news. Across the square, a man and woman were vehemently arguing. It distracted me.

My attention was brought back by a light but heated touch on my shoulder. She was there. Fiery, cat-like green eyes stared at me with pointed intensity. The golden-haired beauty remained stoic, as always.

"Lehava, thank you for coming," I spoke quietly. The hairs on my neck bristled as if someone may be listening.

She never spoke aloud to me, but nodded in reply. The long, delicate fingers that belied their preternatural strength slid a paper across the table. I opened the ancient parchment and read. It was a clue, but what did it mean?

_Travel brings love and power back into your life._

"Travel where? What power? Lehava, you promised me this information would lead me back to her! How does this help?"

I must find my love, my only reason to exist.

"_Father, you must find her."_ Her pained words echoed in my head. _"Start at the Vatican. Find Paulo."_

Her eyes flashed green and she was gone.

And I was alone, yet again.

%~~%~~%

* * *

**Judge's Comment:**  
Wow! Stuff like this never happens to me when I travel (thank goodness, I don't like me any ghosties, spirits, or unnatural surprises).


	12. Week 33 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 33.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 09 / week-33-fanficflashfic dot html

The prompts this week were:  
i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / lonely_zpsa8e94d68 dot jpg

i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / week33prompt_zps6f581785 dot gif

Replace "dot" with a period and remove the spaces to make the links work.

This is not that great. Sorry.

* * *

%~~%~~%

**Week 33**  
Characters: same from Weeks 22, 23, 25-32  
Alessandro (The Man)

%~~%~~%

It is dark and cold where I hide in this crypt under the church.

My love, I miss you. I miss us.

Was it all a dream? Did we really live these past months, or was it all some tragic hallucination, a beautiful lie?

You found and saved me, taught me to open my mind to extraordinary things. I taught you to trust in someone again. You saw past my fears and I saw into your soul, the soul you swore you could not possess.

Then after a strange, troubling night I cannot recall, I awoke to find you gone. Now I am left desperately holding to memories. If I close my eyes I can feel your hand cautiously reaching out to mine, our fingers gently intertwining. My hand touches your remarkable face and I gaze into your eyes. I taste your sweet lips on mine.

It is too quiet here; even now I swear I can hear the soft, melodic tones of your voice dance around me in the echoing darkness.

So, how did I ever end up here?

I look up and imagine the stars so far away. Are you out there?

I am lost and alone.

%~~%~~%

* * *

**Judge's Comment:**  
I had to go back and reread this, catching little things on the second pass. Her pain is palpable, and my heart just breaks for her.

Note: The judge would have had no idea that this was written from Alessandro's POV. There is no context within the confines of the flash.


	13. Week 34 Prompt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
©2013, MG2112**

This is from the FanFicFlashFic entry prompt week 34.  
www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com / 2013 / 09 / week-33-fanficflashfic dot html

The prompts this week were:  
i891 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ac115 / ChocoMartiniGal / week34prompt_zpsed8a962e dot jpg

And the quote:  
"Punishment is justice for the unjust. ~ Saint Augustine

Replace "dot" with a period and remove the spaces to make the links work.

* * *

%~~%~~%

**Week 34**  
Characters: same from Weeks 22, 23, 25-33  
Alessandro, Deyanira, Khaalida (another sister of Deyanira)

%~~%~~%

From the limb of this ancient tree, I silently watched the couple. How could she deign to be with this… creature?

They foolishly thought themselves hidden from prying eyes, but not from me. I watched, appalled as Deyanira allowed him to pull her close and kiss her deeply.

Why had she not killed him?

Then, I heard her words, her thoughts. _She actually loved him!_

I cringed as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing deeply. I felt the waves of their rising arousal. She should end him, now.

I felt the rising flames in my own body as I wanted to watch his muscles melt under my fire, his bones snap and turn to diamond ash. Now, this was how to achieve blissful release.

My Mother and Goddess commanded me and so I shall obey. My sister betrayed her Goddess with this man's love. I pondered as I drew my claw-like nails against the bark, burning a beautiful flame design leaving my mark. The corners of my mouth curved in an evil smile, as I knew exactly how to use the jeweled dagger Mother gave me to deliver Her justice. I shall bring my beloved sister pain and blood.

%~~%~~%

* * *

**Judge's Comment:**  
No comments provided.


End file.
